A mainstream of devices performing wireless voice communication has been a so-called wireless communication apparatus which modulates and transmits a high frequency carrier, which is a continuous time signal, with an analog signal or a digital signal. The wireless communication apparatus basically performs one-to-one communication, but those provided with a group communication function for communication among a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses at the same time are also proposed.
Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-109506, a wireless communication system (trunking wireless apparatus system) constituted by a server, a repeater, a wireless communication apparatus and the like is also proposed. In this system, each of the plurality of repeaters plays a role of a relaying device relaying among the wireless communication apparatuses. The server is capable of making various settings of the repeater. In this system, many wireless communication apparatuses can be handled.